Edge of Glory
by Real.Smile
Summary: 366 one-shots about various people and couples. For vwvampire's 366 Days of Words Word a day Challenge. Rated T, just for safety. The themes will vary.
1. Novation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It's me again, and I'm here with another challenge. This one is a million times harder than anything that I've ever done, so bear with me. The challenge calls for me to write 366 one-shots about a given word. So that means there should be one per day; however, I'm probably not gonna be able to do that. I'll probably add seven chapters on one day, so that I can read over them and spell check and stuff. So that also means that there are going to 365 more of these, so review and all that jazz. Oh and the title has nothing to do with the stories. It's just the song that I was listening to when I saved the document to my computer.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word<strong>: novation: the introduction of something new; innovation

**Genre**: Family

**Characters**: Fred. George, and Ginny Weasley

**Word Count:** 885

* * *

><p>The two boys sat in their bedroom staring at the blank piece of parchment between them. The twins were sitting on their respective beds in the room and staring down at the floor. The shades on the window where drawn and the only light in the room was admitted from the lamp on the table. Ginny, the youngest Weasley and only daughter, had come by the room a half an hour ago and announced that it was time for dinner. However, the twins hadn't spoken a single syllable to her; they only stared at the parchment on the floor between their beds. Annoyed with the lack or response, Ginny walked away. Their mother had come up a few moments later, waving a spoon around as she told the boys to come to dinner. However, she received the same response that Ginny did. Knowing that it had to be something important if they were skipping dinner, their mother allowed the twins to continue in their silence.<p>

"Gred," Forge said, officially breaking the silence. "I got nothing."

"Forge," Gred responded, "neither do I."

The silence engulfed the room again. The boys were having a nearly impossible time of coming up with something to add to their inventory. They had created the Skiving Snackbox which contained: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles. Those where the twins best sellers, everyone at Hogwarts loved them. However, they couldn't open a Joke Shop based off four products, although they were four bloody brilliant products. They needed something new. Something fresh.

"You know," Ginny voice said from the doorway. It took a moment before the twins noticed that she was talking to them. They turned their blue eyes to her in unison and waited for her to continue her sentence. She was leaning against the doorframe in a pair of stripped pajama pants and a white tank top with her fiery red hair tied into a high and messy bun. "You know," she started again, "you have things that appeal to the male portion of the population. They are the ones that are more likely to buy the get out of class box." She'd coined that name for the Skiving Snackbox when they told her about it. "Girls probably won't buy that. We don't like that kind of thing."

"What are you getting at Ginny?" Fred asked, running his fingers through his red hair.

"I would like a Puffskien," she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "They're a little big too carry around though. Maybe if, there was a way that it could be smaller." She scratched her cheek and rolled her eyes. She turned away from her brothers and scoffed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see if there's a spell to make this pimple go away." As she walked off down the corridor, she shouted over her shoulder, "I hope that was helpful."

Fred and George sat looking at one another. What was she getting at? A small Puffskien? Getting rid of pimples? What did that have anything to do with...

"Ginny, you're a genius!" The twins shouted in unison. "You're a wonderful witch."

"I know," Ginny responded from the room above theirs.

"We can breed Puffskeins and then shrink them, so that they are miniature," George said, rolling off his bed and writing the idea down.

"We can make something to cover pimples, or anything really," Fred added as he watched his brother scribble the ideas on to the paper. "We'll call the collection," Fred paused and thought for a moment. "We'll call it WonderWitch."

"That's a wonderful novation," George cried as he scribbled the name of the product line on the top of the paper. "We have Miniature Puffskiens and Disappearing Pimples."

"That's a mouthful," Fred said. "How about Pygmy Puffs and Twenty-Second Pimple Vanisher." George scrunched his nose at the last name, signaling his dislike for it. "Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher."

"That's better."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, we have something for you," the twin called from the back yard. Ginny poked her head out of her window and a skeptical look on her face. "You'll like it," the called. The skeptical look never left her face; however, she told them she'd be right down.<p>

It had been a month since Ginny had become the founder of WonderWitch products that would be sold at the Joke Shop. The twins worked day and night in their room on the Pygmy Puffs and Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher. They even took turns sleeping. There were many explosions, and oversized Puffskeins. However, they'd finally perfected it.

"What's up?" Ginny questioned wiping an apple on her shirt as she exited the house.

"We would like you to have the first pick at Pygmy Puffs," Fred said as the twins stepped aside to revel a cage of several Pygmy Puffs. The creatures ranged from light pink to dark purple.

"Aw, they're adorable," Ginny cooed as she walked to the cage and grabbed a purple one. "I want this one. His name with be Arnold."

"We just wanted to say thank you for helping us," George said, draping his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Well, that's what sisters are for, right?" she questioned as she took a bit from her apple.

"Right!" Fred and George answered in unison.


	2. Truss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alright, this is day two. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I really enjoyed writing that one. So I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> truss: to tie, bind, or fasten

**Characters: **Lily and James Potter, along with baby Harry Potter.

**Genre: **Family/Romance

**Word Count: **750

* * *

><p>"Lily," James called down the stairs of their home in Godric's Hollow. "Lily, what have you done with Harry?" There was a hint of panic in the man's voice as he descended the stairs, struggling to get his shirt over his head. "Lily Marie Potter!" James shouted refusing to go any farther than where he was.<p>

"Yes, James?" Lily answered, poking her head out of the kitchen door. "You don't have to shout ya' know? That house isn't as," she stopped and tired to pick the correct word, "expansive as your Manor." She then slipped back into the kitchen without another word.

James huffed and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the kitchen. He spotted his son sitting in his high chair pushing something about. "What do you have there, Harry?" James asked as he approached his son. "It's a meatball," James announced after he took it from his son and examined it. He then sat the ball of meat down and allowed his son to play with the food again. "What are you doing, Lily?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Trussing a chicken," Lily responded through gritted teeth. She pulled on the sting roughly, elbowing James in the stomach. "I'm sorry, love," she said as she waved her wand, and the extra string fell off. With another wave of her wand, the chicken floated away and continued to prep itself for cooking. Lily then turned to wash her hands in the sink. Once she was done with that, she saw James still rubbing the spot on his stomach where her elbow had hit him. "James, get over it. You're stomach hurt my elbow more than my elbow hurt your stomach."

"Kiss it and make it better," James demanded as he pulled his shirt up, revealing his well toned abdominal muscles. She could see that there was indeed a red mark from where her elbow had collided with his skin.

"I will do no such thing," she said as she brushed by him to get to Harry. "Hello, love," she cooed as she picked him up. "James, put your shirt down and pick up that meatball Harry was playing with. And throw it in the trash, don't put it back in the fridge." James scoffed as if he were offended by Lily's statement. "I know you better than you think I do. And don't kick it under the table either."

James rolled his eyes and grabbed and trashed the meatball and met his wife and son in the living room. Harry was playing with some toy that he was sure that Sirius had given him, while Lily was tying a blue ribbon around a box wrapped in green paper.

"Who is that for?" James asked being rather nosy.

"Marlene," Lily said lightly. "James, put your finger here," Lily said, holding ribbon down in the center of the box. James gave her a skeptical looked. "I'm not going to truss your finger to the box. I'm confident that Marlene doesn't want a James attached to her present. So, I promise that I will not tie you to the box. Now put your finger here." James sat across from Lily, and placed his finger where he was told, while Lily tied it. "You can move your finger now," she said after a moment. When James moved his finger she pulled the ribbon tight. "Perfect."

"What's it for?"

"Her birthday is tomorrow, I'm taking her out," Lily said leaning against him.

"You never take me out for my birthday," James said.

"Because you take me out for mine," Lily responded with a smile. "How was your nap? I thought you'd need one after last night."

James groaned at the thought of the night before. He'd been on call for most of the night, being an Auror was a pain in the ass. "Thank you for bring it back into memory," James said, before he kissed her. "Was Harry tolerable?"

"He was very tolerable. He only woke up," Lily counted in her head, "three times."

"Well that's good," James said, "I'll take three times tonight, if you'd like."

"That's sweet, James. Thanks, but no thanks. You can take the first time though. That's always the worst."

"Gee, thanks Lily, you're the sweet wife alive," James said with a sarcastic ring to his voice.

"I know," Lily said before kissing him swiftly. "You can give him a bath too, if you'd like."


	3. Solecism

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am working my butt off to catch up on this competition, so here's another one.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> solecism: a breach of good manners or etiquette.

**Characters: **Lucy Weasley and James Sirius Potter

**Genre: **Family/Comfort

**Word Count: **632

* * *

><p>Lucy and Molly had been invited by Lily to spend the night with her. However, Lily had latched herself to Molly, who like her had a love for the Muggle television, and they spent the day watching the television. Lucy, who never understood the purpose of watching the noisy box, had found James in the living room reading a book. She'd been so shocked that she felt as if she'd been intruding. However, James had seen her from the corner of his eye and gladly accepted the distraction. So Lucy flopped down on the sofa beside him.<p>

Per usual, the two got into a debate about his father, the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. James liked to portray the younger version of his father as being the Chosen one from birth. That he was destined to be a powerful wizard, even if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents, and attempted to kill him. However, in Lucy's eyes, her uncle-in-law was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Think about it," Lucy demanded. "The prophecy said 'a boy born at the end of July'. What if he was born at the beginning of August? He could no longer be in the running."

"That's right," James exclaimed. "It was fate."

"It's not fate, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm surprised that Voldemort didn't kill every boy in the wizarding world that was born in the last days of July. To add to that, Harry wasn't born a hero, he just did what was right, and everyone else was too afraid to do it," Lucy said talking over him.

James groaned. This had been an ongoing argument between the two cousins for as longs as they could remember. "I can't hardly get my point across with you, Luc." Lucy flinched as if she'd been hit. "Are you okay?" James asked.

"You're verbal solecism is atrocious," Lucy told him.

"My what?" James asked.

"You're verbal manners are terrible," she repeated in a language that he could understand. "You used a double negative; that's atrocious."

James rolled his eyes and opened his book again, "I have never heard that word before."

"My mother taught me all about solecisms," Lucy announced proudly. "They are bad, you should want to avoid them."

"The reason being..." James allowed his voice to trail off.

"The reason _is_," Lucy said stressing the correct way to say the phrase, "that they make you sound unintelligent."

"I am unintelligent," James commented. "I got three Outstanding marks on my OWLS."

"You're very intelligent," Lucy said. "You're OWLS were in Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration, correct?"

"Yeah," James responded.

"Those are the subjects you do the best in. You're extremely intelligent, James, just in those subject fields. What did you receive on the other parts?"

"I got 'A' in everything else," James said.

"That's wonderful James," Lucy exclaimed. "Better than Molly, Dad was rather upset when he saw hers. Two 'P's one in Astronomy and the other in History of Magic. Don't tell her that I told you though, she's terribly upset about Dad's reaction to her grades."

"That's irrelevant," James said, "we were talking about me." She flinched again, "What now?"

"You said irrelevant," Lucy said the word quietly, as if it where going to come and bit her. "That's not actually grammatically correct. However, I was just trying to make you feel better. She didn't worse than you." Lucy sighed and brushed her hair from her eyes. "She can't take Potions next year because of her marks. She's was less than pleased about that."

"That's to be expected," James said. His eyes kept falling to the book before him.

"I'll let you go ahead and read, James," Lucy said. "Just remember that you are very intelligent."


	4. Fetial

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Nothing to say except: enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> fetial: concerned with declarations of war and treaties of peace

**Characters: **Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter, and Lily Luna Potter

**Genre: **Family and Comfort

**Word Count: **1,069

* * *

><p>The three Potter siblings sat on the floor in the middle child's room, starting out on the pitch black night sky. They listened to the creaking of the floorboards as their parents moved about their room, preparing for bed, something that they had told the children to do hours ago. Their parents were talking in hushed voices, hushed serious voices. Lily, who had the strongest hearing of the bunch, tired her best to make out what her parents were saying, but the words that she could hear made no sense in context. They heard the lamp on the bedside table click off, and exhaled a breath that none of them knew they were holding in. However, none of them spoke for what seemed like days.<p>

"Is there going to be another war?" Lily asked, breaking the silence between them. James turned his brown eyes to his sister but didn't respond. Albus did the same. Lily was unable to see anything in the darkness and nudged James' wand hand, signaling him to turn on a light. Immediately, James flicked his wand, and there was light. "So do you?" Lily asked again.

"Dad said that it feels the same," Albus stated as he leaned on his sisters shoulder. "Dad wouldn't lie about a war."

"But why?" Lily questioned.

"The Death Eaters from the Second War are still angry with Dad for killing their leader," James said slowly. "They've been plotting a revolution for years. They've infiltrated the Ministry and the schools. They're everywhere. Now they're waiting for the cue and then, boom, another war."

They were silent again. Their fetial conversation was disheartening, to say the least. Their father had worked so hard to deliver the world for Lord Voldemort's reign. So many had died to help him, and now they may have died in vain. Their Uncle Fred, who they never got to met, may have died in vain. Teddy's parents may have died in vain. All of the students that where at Hogwarts of that fateful night who risked their lives and lost their friends. Their efforts would have been in vain. That thought alone broke Lily's heart. She could see that pain in her father's green eyes when he put her in bed hours ago. She knew that he felt like a villain, for lack of a better term. All the deaths of the war that where his fault, he wore on his shoulders. He'd killed them all in vain. That's what he thought of himself. She could see it.

"We have to do something for Dad," Lily said looking out at the black sky. A firefly flew through their field of vision.

"Like what? Fight the war ourselves and don't tell anyone?" James asked. He was kidding of course, but Lily's brown eyes lit up. "No, Lily," James said firmly. "We are not going to fight this war alone."

"I want to fight," Lily said at once. "I do."

"You can't," Albus said, pushing her gently. "You're too little."

"James is seventeen, you're sixteen, and I'm fourteen. James is dad's age when his fought the war, and you're Mum's age."

"And you are very much so underage," James commented. "There's no way that we are going to let you fight in a war. We barely let you get in little catfights at school."

"We'll discuss this matter later," Lily said, brushing the topic off. She was going to fight in the war one way or another. "What can we do for Dad?"

"I suppose that I can get in less trouble here and at school," James said, biting the inside of his lip. "I know that puts stress on him."

"I can stand up for myself," Albus said quietly. "That way he doesn't have to worry about me."

"I'll study more," Lily said finally. "I want him to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you," their father's voice chimed from the doorway. He walked into the room and sighed. He looked much older than his actual age of forty-one."I am proud of all of you. You don't have to concern yourselves of the war. We'll handle it."

"I want to fight," Lily repeated.

There was a flash of emotion across his face, although none of the children could tell what it was. "Lily Luna, it would pain me so to lose you. Take some time and reconsider." Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I suppose it would be a waste of time to tell you to go to bed. So I won't, just keep your mussing down to a dull roar." A smile crossed his lips, but disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "Goodnight," he said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"We should make breakfast tomorrow," Lily said. "A big grandma style breakfast."

"That's a great idea, Lily," Albus agreed. James nodded to show his support. Albus finally leaned off his sisters shoulder and looked at the clock. "We should get to bed then. You guys are welcome to say in here, if you'd like."

The Potter siblings nodded and started to prep for bed. Albus gave his bed to Lily, because that's what kind big brothers do. Then he and James settled on to the mats that James had conjured up. After a few moment of silence, they heard Lily's soft breathing.

"She's not the sister we expected to have when Mum brought her home, is she?" James asked Albus. James remember their father sitting them down and telling them that they were going to have to protect Lily as she grew up. She was the only girl, and she was the youngest, that meant that they had to protect her twice as much. However, as she grew up, they found out that she could protect herself, that she didn't _need_ their help.

His younger brother chuckled softly, "She's not. She gets more like Mum and Aunt Hermione every day. She's too smart of her own good."

"But she's our sister," James finished. "We can't stop her from fighting."

"We'll just have to make sure that she's safe then," Albus said, through a yawn.

"Right," James responded.

The word was slurred slightly. However, Albus heard the answer distantly, as if listening from the bottom of a cup of pumpkin juice. Then he was gone from reality as he slipped into a world of fantasy.


	5. Gasconade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Nothing to say except: enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> gasconade: extravagant boasting; boastful talk

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

**Genre: **General and Romance

**Word Count: **529

* * *

><p><em>Take that! <em>Pansy Parkinson thought as she walked down the corridors with her arm looped through Draco Malfoy's, the Draco Malfoy, uninjured arm. Some of the Slytherin girls stopped and looked at the two third years as they walked through the corridors. She wore a nasty smirk on her lip as they made their way down the marble staircase and out to the grounds. From there, even more people stopped to look at her and the blond with his arm in the sling. They were amazed. Everyone knew that Pansy had a crush on Draco, however, who would believe that Draco would return the affection? Most people believed that Draco Malfoy didn't have the capability to show affection to anyone but his mother.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Pansy turned her attention to Draco, and asked, "What is your father having done with the beast?"

Draco smirked, and pulled his arm away from Pansy's and shoved it into his pocket. "He's going to have it killed," Draco drawled.

Pansy bit her lip. The beast hadn't really done anything wrong had it? It was just defending itself. Draco had been the one that approached it incorrectly. However, Pansy would always side with Draco, even now when he was wrong. Like now. "Well, the bloody beast deserves it," Pansy agreed in a squeaky voice.

"He says that the Executioner is going to come to the school, and decapitate the beast right in front of the oaf's hut," Draco chuckled. "My father also said that we shall be receiving a small sum of money from the school, so that we'll keep it quiet. I'm not sure how much money, however, I'm sure it won't be anything compared to what we already have. Perhaps it'll put a dent in the school's funds. Father says that I can buy a new broom with what the school pays us."

Pansy started to block Draco's gasconading out. She loved Draco; she'd known that since, the moment, she saw him on Platform nine and three quarters three years ago. He'd been staying with his chin up and a smirk on his lips as he held a conversation with his father. He already had robes with green and silver lining on them, as if there was no doubt that he would be sorted into the house of green and silver. Pansy would later find out, that there was truly no doubt that he would be sorted into Slytherin. He looked like someone that she could give her heart to. Of course, she soon found out that he was more complicated than that. He was indeed a challenge. A challenge that was always talking about himself in the most boastful manner.

"Parkinson," Draco called to her, elbowing her arm. Pansy turned her brown eyes to meet his grey ones. "I've been calling you for a while."

"Sorry," she said to the blond beside her. "What was it that you wanted?"

"I asked how your day was," Draco repeated.

Pansy smiled. He may be a challenge, a gasconading challenge. However at the end of the day. He was her gasconading challenge, and she loved every moment of it.


	6. Spart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I realized that I had been writing a lot of comfort and family things, so I decided to do some romance in this chapter and the one prior to it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> sprat: a small or inconsequential person or thing

**Characters: **Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black

**Genre: **General and Romance and Comfort

**Word Count: **1,340

* * *

><p>"Marlene, stop crying," Lily Evan urged to her best friend. This statement only made Marlene McKinnon sob louder. "Marlene, please!" Lily begged. "You're going to make yourself sick. Please, Marlene."<p>

"It's not fair," Marlene sobbed into her scarlet pillow. "I never did anything to deserve this."

"Well, you did agree to date Sirius Black," Lily said logically. "He doesn't exactly have a good track record with women."

This statement only made Marlene sob louder than before. Her petite body shook violently. Lily looked perfectly panicked. She'd never had to deal with such raw emotion for Marlene. She was so good at hiding her pain. She was always the one that put Lily back together when she was falling apart over that idiot James Potter. Marlene was like the glue in their friendship. But now she was falling apart. Without glue holding everything together, and all hell breaks loose. And that was exactly what was going to happen if Marlene continued to fall apart.

"Marlene," Lily said running her fingers roughly through her own red hair. "Marlene, it'll be okay," Lily promised. "I swear Marlene."

"You can't make promises like that," Marlene said into her pillow. "What if I'm never okay?"

"You'll be fine. It's just Sirius Black; he's a sprat."

"No, I love him," Marlene shouted. She pulled her face out of her pillow and glared at Lily. Her eyes were red and puffy. The black mascara that she wore had run down her cheeks. And yet and still, Marlene McKinnon looked beautiful. She also looked terribly surprised. "Did I just say that aloud?" the girl asked Lily, who, thankfully, was the only person in the room.

"You did," Lily said, equally as shocked as Marlene. "You said that you love, Sirius Black."

Marlene said lots of things impulsively. That was just the kind of person she was. However, when she said impulsive things like that, she meant them. She was a firm believer in the whole theory that if you say something on accident, then you really mean it. The same theory applied to her saying things in the heat of the moment.

"Merlin," Marlene said slowly. "That's great."

"That's great?" Lily echoed. "You've been crying over him for the last hour."

"But now I know why I was crying over him. I felt stupid, because I didn't know why I was crying, but I know now. I love Sirius Black."

Lily jumped to cover her friend's mouth. The happier she got the louder she became. She couldn't have her best friends shouted from the mountain tops that she loved Sirius Black. Not yet anyway. Lily had to be sure that she was actually in love with Sirius. When she felt something wet and slimy on the palm of her hand, she squealed and removed her hand from Marlene's mouth. "You licked me!" Lily exclaimed. "That's so first year." Lily whipped her hand on Marlene's pillow and sighed. "You can't really love Sirius Black."

"I can, and I do," Marlene responded. She pulled a mirror out of her bedside table and looked at her reflection. Marlene grimaced at the sight and immodestly went to work on fixing it. "I look like a mess," she commented. Lily grew quiet as she watched her friend began to rid her face of the imperfections. She began to fiddle with the frayed edges of her comforter. Marlene put her mirror down and looked up at Lily. "What is it then?"

"How do you know?" Lily asked. Marlene arched her eyebrow, her non-verbal way of asking for clarification. "How do you know you love him?"

Marlene returned her mirror to her face and reapplied her eyeliner and mascara. "They same way that you know that you love Potter. How you feel around him and how he makes you feel."

Lily's face grew as red as her hair. "I do not love Potter."

"You do, you just can't see it yet." Satisfied with her appearance she stood, and looked at Lily. "Come, I have to go and find Black."

Lily scoffed and followed her friend out of the room. The duo of girls didn't have to go far, because they spotted James and Sirius in the common room lounging by the fire. Sirius looked glum and upset. James was playing the optimist. Of course, he didn't seem to be doing a good job. Marlene stood on the stairs and crossed her arms. The common room was uncharacteristically empty, save Black and Potter. Marlene cleared her throat. The sound itself seemed to echo in the empty room. Sirius and James turned their eyes to her.

"Hey, Marlene," Sirius said slowly, not bothering to keep eye contact. This was a first. Normally, when rumor got around that he was cheating on a girl, the girl didn't even bother to break up with him, they just didn't speak to him again. He'd assumed that's how Marlene was going to act. However, she hadn't. "Come to break up with me?" he questioned, his brown eyes on the fire. In all honestly, he hadn't cheated on her. The thought never crossed his mind.

"No, you don't get off that easy," Marlene replied, her voice light and musical, as if she hadn't spent the past hour crying. "Tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you cheated on me," Marlene responded quickly.

Sirius was quiet. "That would be a lie," he said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Marlene laughed, and Sirius turned to met her brown eyes. "What are you on about?" he snarled, clearly not finding the situation funny. She shook her head, her long brown ponytail shaking behind her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," she replied. "I just had it all planned out, what I was going to say to you if you had been cheating on me. I never occurred to me, to plan for you not cheating."

"So you just expected the worst of me," Sirius asked, looking genuinely offended.

"No, no," Marlene said waving her hands before her. "It's not like that. I just thought..." Marlene laughed again. "Would you like to hear what I was going to say?"

"Not particularly," Sirius said as he turned away from her, and looked into the fire.

"I was going to say," Marlene started as she waltzed over to the chair that Sirius occupied. "That you had no bloody right to cheat on me, because I'm the best thing that you're ever going to get," she was sitting on the arm of the chair at this point. "However, I forgive you, cause I love you, and somewhere under that mess of hair you feel the same." Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "Honest. So you are going to go and find the rumor starter and put an end to it," her voice held a threatening ring, and Sirius knew she wasn't kidding.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said as he stood and kissed her cheek. "Come along, James we've got a person to find." James stood and tossed a thankful look in Marlene's direction. The two boys walked out of the common room through the hole behind the Fat Lady, and into the hallway. "Hey, Marley," Sirius called as he poked his head back into the room. Marlene arched her eyebrow in response. "We're still on for Hogsmeade?"

"Of course," she responded. "Hey, Black," she shouted a millisecond after he disappeared from sight. 'You didn't say it back."

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I love you," Marlene said. "Are you going to say it back?"

Sirius was silent for a moment, but answered, "Why waste words on it Marlene?" he asked her. "You know how I feel. I've told you that before, just not in those words." Sirius disappeared before she could pester him about it again.

"Well, that went well," Lily stated, sinking into the seat that Sirius had been in. "I've never known Black to not be guilty of what the rumor said." Marlene hit her. "Ouch."

"Don't talk about him that way," Marlene said as she gazed into the fire.


	7. Cimmerian

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ta-Da! I'm doing rather well at playing catch up, am I not?

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> Cimmerian: very dark; gloomy; deep.

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

**Genre: ** Romance and Comfort

**Word Count: **928

* * *

><p>Everything had been so dark since the war. The sky over the Malfoy Manor seemed to be a dreary shade of grey all the time since the war. The Ministry was always coming in and out of the Manor, taking any and everything that looked even remotely suspicious. The book selves were empty, save a few books on the History of the Wizarding World. The paintings of the Malfoy ancestors had been removed for questioning. All of the precious jewels that they could find where taken and tested for Dark Magic. Some of the jewels were returned; others had not been. His mother's Wedding Band had been among the jewelry taken. It appeared two weeks later with and owl saying that her ring had no dark traces. However, she had not put the ring back on her finger.<p>

Draco walked about the Manor with his hands pushed into his pockets. His head was down following the black rug that lay of the ebony hardwood, wherever it took him. He didn't look at the walls, for he knew that blank spots where the paintings used to hang would greet his cold, grey eyes. He passed his father's study, which was still being raided by the Ministry's workers. They'd been searching for weeks. Couldn't they just call it quits already? Draco kept his eyes down as he walked by the study. He didn't want his father, who was sitting behind his desk monitoring the raiding, to see him and call him into the room. However, his father said nothing to him as he rushed by. Once past the study door, he slowed back to his usual pace. The next room that he passed, was his mother's study. The Ministry had given up on raiding Narcissa's belongings, seeing as everything that they took from her came back negative. However, she sat behind her desk proudly. Draco walked by even quicker. He didn't want to speak to his mother either.

The male made his way to the stairs, and descended the staircase, and the ebony hardwood and black rug followed him. Two Ministry workers walked pass him carrying a portrait of his great-grandfather, Brutus Malfoy. The old man in the portrait, who was usually unkind to strangers, was mute. The workers had charmed him to be silent. He wouldn't be too happy about that when he was released from the charm. Draco kept his head down and walked around them.

Then there was a knock on the door. Finally, Draco's grey eyes lifted from the ebony rug and looked towards the door. His father had taken the charm that opened the door when it was approached off as soon as the Death Eaters had lost the war. Now, the person closest to the door had to answer it. However, the only people that came in and out of the house were the owners and the Ministry workers, and neither of the groups bothered to knock. One of his blond eyebrows arched as he approached the door. Who could it be? Who would want to come and visit the Malfoy's after their fall from glory? Draco opened the door, and his cold, grey eyes were greeted by warm, brown ones.

"Hello," the owner of the brown eyes said.

"Hello," Draco answered looking out at the dark sky. It had never looked as gloomy as it did now. Maybe it was because of the warm-eyed girl on his doorstep.

"It's a very Cimmerian day, don't you think?" she asked warmly. Draco looked down at her and noticed that she too was staring at the sky.

"I do," Draco answered. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"And?" Draco drawled not quite understanding why she was on his doorstep.

"We, my sister, mother, brother, and I, moved in next door," the brown eyed girl pointed to a smaller Manor to the left a fair half a mile away from the Malfoy's. "You know my sister actually, Daphne, she's in your year, and house."

"Yes," Draco said. He did remember Daphne. "But why are you here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing," Astoria said. "I read that the Ministry was raiding you home. That can't be pleasant." Draco tensed and his knuckles grew white around the doorknob. "Oh, did I offend you?" she asked as a pink blush graced her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Greengrass?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to talk or anything, I'm next door."

Draco started at this girl before him. This girl was offering to be his friend. She was standing on the doorstep of the Malfoy Manor offering to be his friend. She had to be mad. There had to be something wrong with her. Then he remember what Daphne had said about her sister, who was two years her junior. Astoria had been sorted into Hufflepuff, not Slytherin. She was mad. Did Hufflepuffs not know that the Malfoy's were bad people?

"I don't need to talk to anyone, Greengrass," he said before closing the door in her face.

"You do, and I'll be next door when you realize you need to talk," Astoria shouted through the door.

Draco rolled his grey eyes and walked away from the door. Once again he trained his grey eyes to the ebony carpet and walked. However, instead of the seeing the ebony carpet, he saw her warm brown eyes, set against the Cimmerian backdrop.


	8. Profligacy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **At first I thought this word was going to give me a world of trouble, but I didn't, and I really enjoyed the end result. So enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> profligacy: reckless extravagance

**Characters: **Lily Evans and James Potter

**Genre: ** Romance

**Word Count: **860

* * *

><p>Every year for seven years on Christmas and her birthday, a properly wrapped gift would appear at her window carried by an own. An owl that she soon learned to recognize as James Potter's. The gift appeared every year without fail; rain or shine, hail or snow. There would be an owl at her window, and when she stayed with a friend the owl would appear there. Without fail, James Potter's owl would find Lily Evans and deliver the gift.<p>

The gifts started out as small joke like things. For Christmas of her first year, James had sent a screaming yo-yo, and for her birthday, he'd sent an updated version of her Christmas gift. Second year of Christmas he's sent a pack of Sugar Quills and for her birthday a pack of Chocolate Frogs. After second year, James no longer sent small gifts. The gifts she'd received after her second year had real thought put into them. The more he got to know her, the more personalized the gifts became. Third year of Christmas, she'd received a limited edition copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and for her birthday a collection of Shakespeare's Sonnets. Fourth year for Christmas James had sent her a necklace that she saw in Hogsmeade, and for her birthday, he sent her a letter saying that he'd purchased the entire Sherlock Holmes collection and the book store would be stopping by to deliver the novels to her. Fifth year he'd sent a pair of Garnet earrings, her birthstone, and for her birthday a matching necklace. Sixth year, even though she'd told him that she never wanted to speak to him again, he sent her a dozen white roses and seven peaches for Christmas, and on her birthday he sent her a hardback copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ Seventh year, after she agreed that she loved him, he sent her a pair of diamond studs, and the matching necklace came for her birthday.

No matter how many times, Lily Evans told James Potter that the gifts were not needed, flattering, but not called for. He continued to send them. So when Lily Evan awoke on Christmas morning in their home, in Godric's Hollow. She was disappointed to see that there was no owl tapping at the window. So now that he'd finally roped her in, he wasn't going to send the presents by owl. She rolled over and saw that James' spot on the bed was empty. Lily groaned and got out of bed slowly and walked down the corridor. Her nose was immediately greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs.

"James, are you cooking?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," he called back. Lily drew he wand. "Put your wand away, Lily. I haven't burned anything down." Lily scoffed and kept her wand out as she entered the kitchen. James arms were around her waist, and his lips on hers, before she could even say good morning. "I thought I told you to put that away."

"Well, I know you," she replied. "Happy Christmas," she said to him musically.

"Happy Christmas," he replied back, handing her the piece of bacon she was eyeing.

Lily took the bacon and sat down at the table. She was extremely pleased to see James cooking something. Maybe this was her gift instead of the owl. Just then there was a tapping at the window. Lily's green eyes shot up to the window, and she saw a grey own.

"Thought I forgot, did you?" James asked with his back turned to her." Go ahead and let him in, I'm sure he's cold."

Lily ran to the window and opened it roughly. The owl land on the table and Lily rushed over to untie the gift from his leg. Once he was free of the parcel, James' owl flew up the stairs and into his cage. Lily then sat the small box on the table and started at it.

"What are you doing?" James asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I always stare at it. I have to wait and make sure it doesn't explode," Lily joked. She took the box in her hand and unwrapped it. Inside was a smaller box, he'd sent her jewelry. Lily reached into the box and pulled out the jewelry box. She could never be sure what he sent because he used magic to make all the boxes look the same. Lily pulled the nicely wrapped bow off the bow and opened it. Laying on the white cushioning of the box was a silver ring with a row of diamonds going around it. "James?"

"I believe this is where I come in," the messy haired man said. He took the ring from the box and got down on one knees. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes!" his now fiancée responded immediately. "You know you never had to do all of this profligate spending. You've had me since first year."

"Really?" he asked, before kissing her.

"Yes. However, the gifts have been wonderful. Don't think that you're going to get off easy now that were engaged."

"Yes, dear."


	9. Heterotelic

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I had a really hard time with this word. So this chapter is going to be short, and it's in Harry's point of view, and my Harry's always suck. And on top of that, I'm not really sure that I used the word correctly. I'll let you judge that.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> heterotelic: having the purpose of its existence or occurrence apart from itself.

**Characters: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Angst

**Word Count: **304

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had decided that he was a heterotelic character. He'd made this decision as he walked away from Ron and Hermione. He descended that ruins of the marble staircase in a haze. The haze continued with him as he crossed the courtyard. All his life, well all of his life that he knew about magic, Harry was under the impression that his purpose in life was to kill the Dark Lord. Well, defeat, he never really liked to use the word kill to describe his task, it sounded so vulgar. Defeat and overthrow had a much nicer ring to them. So that's what he said his task was in general conversation.<p>

For the past six years, as well as the all of the current year, Harry had been digging up clues to his past. He and his friends had been searching for a way to kill this Dark Lord. He'd take a Philosopher's Stone from him. He'd killed a Horcrux, unknowingly, in the Chamber of Secrets. He'd rescued Sirius Black for the Dementor's kiss. A horrible fate that his godfather would have earn because of Peter Pettigrew's loyalty to the Dark Lord. He watched the Dark Lord return to power after using the Triwizard Cup as a mode of transportation from the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts to a graveyard. He'd searched for Horcruxes for a year and a half. He'd killed Horcruxes for a year and a half.

During all of those events, Harry never thought that he would have to die. He never thought that he would be a Horcrux. Had he not found Snape dying he would have never known and all of the people that died would have died in vain. They would just have to go on without him.

Harry Potter's new purpose of existence was to die.


	10. Paregmenon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This word gave me a hard time. It doesn't seem like it would, but it did. So I didn't use it in the chapter. However, there will be a few paregmenons in the chapter. I'm not to fond of the end result of this chapter, but it's the best that i could do. And an interesting fact, Microsoft Word has only recognized about three of these words.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word<strong>: paregmenon: the juxtaposition of words that have a common derivation, as in "sense and sensibility."

**Characters**: Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson.

**Genre**: Friendship and Comfort

**Word Count**: 605

* * *

><p>"I'm not angry," Katie Bell shouted as she launched her satchel across the common room and to the sofa. The common room was empty, save Katie, the Weasley Twins, and Angelina Johnson, and no one was harmed by the flying satchel.<p>

"That's right, Katie, angrily deny being angry," Fred Weasley commented from behind her. Katie turned on her heel and glared at the twin behind her. Fred slinked back out of the common room and waited for Katie to turn back around before entering again.

"Katie, it's not that bad," Angelina tried again. "We've all gotten a poor mark at least once in our lives."

"Not me," Katie shouted, having her hands in the air. "I don't get poor marks. I have more knowledge than the most knowledgeable professor in this school."

"Obviously not," George said from the sofa.

"Shut it, George," Katie shouted.

"Katie, it's not even a poor mark," Angelina said, trying to calm her friend. "You got an 'A', that was the highest mark in our class. You're overacting."

"No, this was the best paper that could have been written in an Astronomy class. It was too deep for him," Katie growled. "Mother always said that deep thoughts would destroy the wisdom of the wise."

"Katie," Fred tried again. He stood a safe distance away from her so that if she decided to charge, he had space to back away. "It's really not that big a deal. You're still on one of the brightest people in our year, and a damn good Quidditch player. You're defiantly the best at Potions out of the four of us, and who else would George and I go to when we forgot to do our Transfiguration homework? So you got an 'A' on a paper, you're still Katie Bell."

"Who knew Fred Weasley was so sentimental," George questioned playfully. "But he's right."

"As touching s that is," Katie started, "I still have this 'A'." She collapsed onto the sofa, hitting her head on George's shoulder. "Ouch," she groaned.

"Those are the guns from Quidditch," George said. He then flexed his muscles, "Want to feel?"

Katie pushed his arms away from her. "I'll pass on that." Katie pulled her paper from her bag and glared at the big 'A' on the top of the paper. The longer she looked at it the narrower her eyes got. How dare that idiot professor give her an 'A'? The paper that she was staring at was worth a 'E' at least. Her eyes were small slits by the time that Fred snatched the paper from her. She then turned her narrowed eyes towards Fred and glared at him.

"Did you read this, Katie?" Fred questioned.

Katie glared at him incredulously. "Of course, I read it. I bloody wrote it."

"No, no, Katie, the note that the professor wrote," Fred clarified. "He wanted you to talk to him after class."

"So the Professor could profess his dislike for me?" Katie questioned.

"Katie that man loves you. You're his Astronomy prodigy." Angelina said from her spot beside Fred. "If does say that," Angelina confirmed.

Katie rolled off the sofa and on to the floor before scrambling over to the two of her friends. They were looking at the last page of her essay and saw that there was indeed a note on it. Katie felt her face turn a light red, and she took the paper from her friends and returned to her seat never to George.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Angelina asked.

"Nah," Katie answered as she shoved the paper into her bag. "I'll just take the 'A'."


	11. Expostulate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I took this chance to write my new favorite couple. I don't like the beginning, but I loved how it turned out. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word<strong>: expostulate: to reason earnestly with someone against something that person intends to do or has done

**Characters**: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom

**Genre**: Romance

**Word Count**: 776

* * *

><p>He'd gotten the invitation a week ago. The envelope was white and had small blue swirls in the corners. His name was written in her swirly handwriting, in the center of the envelope. Inside of the envelope was a cream colored invitation. The writing was gold and had a foil-like texture. <em>You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, on the 10th of March<em>. He read the letters in gold foil what seemed like a million times. He tried to combine the words in a way that they made sense without the words saying what the invitation read.

She was getting married. She was getting married. The thought played over and over in his head as he tried to think of a time that she mentioned this Rolf character. As he sat at the kitchen table in his living room, he realized that he had to be blind not to see what was happening before him. She'd mentioned him countless times, in letters and when they went out for coffee. However, Neville just assumed that he was just a friend. However, after digging further, he saw that he was once again blind. She mentioned them dating, and how wonderful Rolf was. However, he'd just ignored and blocked it out. She'd mentioned an engagement, but he never paid much attention to that. But now, he had to. He was forced to.

Neville stopped pacing the floor in front of his fireplace and sighed. It had been a week since he'd sent his RSVP to Luna. Of course, he'd attend. He was happy for Luna. Of course, that was the lie that he had to tell himself. He was upset. With himself, not Luna. He'd let her slip away. All these year he'd been trying to capture her, and she was slipping further and further away. Now she was getting, married, and he couldn't bear the thought. Neville walked to the fireplace and opened the urn that held the glittery, silver powder. Neville tossed a hand full of the powder into the fireplace, and watched as the emerald green flames appeared. He then stepped into the fireplace and uttered the first words that he'd said in a few days: "Luna Lovegood's." The flames engulfed him, and before he could blind he was standing in the fireplace at Luna Lovegood's.

"Neville," Luna said in her usual serene voice. She'd been lounging on the sofa gazing into the fire when the flames turned green, and Neville stepped out of them. "How are you?"

Neville stood and looked at the blond before him. Her hair was still straggly and blond, and it had gotten longer since he'd seen her last month. Her grey eyes were still the prominent feature on her face. Her eyebrows were still thin and undefined. Her wand was shoved behind her left ear, as usual. Around her neck, she sported a butterbeer cork necklace, and around her wrist, she wore a matching one, the one that Neville had given to her after the war. She wasn't wearing shoes; old habits die hard.

"Neville?" Luna asked again as he tilted her head to the side. His brown eyes met her grey ones. "Oh, I interrupted at deep thought, didn't I? I'm terribly sorry."

Neville walked towards Luna, placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her firmly. Electricity ran through his veins, and his heart pounded. He'd feared that she wouldn't return the kiss, but she did. She returned his kiss with more passion than he thought she would.

"Luna," Neville said breathlessly after he pulled away. "Luna, I'm mad about you," Neville announced to her for the first time. He hadn't said it to her after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Neville," Luna said settling back into the sofa. "You've come to expostulate my engagement and marriage to Rolf, haven't you?"

"What?" Neville asked.

"Reason with me against marry Rolf," Luna explained.

"Yes," Neville responded. "Luna-"

"Neville," Luna said cutting him off, "There's no need."

"Luna, just hear me out," Neville cried. He wasn't going to lose her without a fight.

"I was told by a Seerer in Diagon Alley, that someone would expostulate my marriage. I hoped it would be you."

"You'll have me?" Neville asked.

"Yes."


	12. Viscid

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I got this little plot bunny while playing my flute in band rehearsal today, so yeah. Enjoy. It's my favorite couple again.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Word: viscid: having a glutinous consistency; sticky; adhesive.<p>

Characters: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 641

* * *

><p>The muffled explosion caught Neville's attention as he walked across the threshold of the home that he resided in with his wife, Luna. Neville's eyes grew wide, and his heart rate picked up. He dropped his wet cloak on to the floor and ran towards the source of the explosion; the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room, a smile crossed his lips. There stood his wife, Luna, covered in something with a black color to it. However, what made it comical was the fact that only half of her body, the front half, was covered in the unknown substance. The other half, her backside, was perfectly clear of the black substance. Her blond hair was now black, of course only the front half, and her blue shirt and pants were also black. Neville crossed his arms on the countertop and smiled at the woman before him.<p>

"Luna?" he asked her calmly, trying to hid his smile. Luna turned to him, her grey eyes still the prominent feature on her face. "Luna love, what are you doing?"

"I was making you dinner," she said lightly in her usual distant voice. "But I was attacked by Wrackspurts and Nargles." Luna pointed at the mistletoe hanging in the archway above the kitchen. "We should get rid of that, it's infested with Nargles." She furrowed her almost non-existent eyebrows before she continued, "I can't seem to remember where I put my Spectrespecs."

Neville, having heard enough of her musings, walked over to her and touched her face. Immediately, he regretted it. His hand was stuck fast to her left cheek by the black substance, which proved to be extremely viscid. Was glue an ingredient in what she was cooking? Neville tired to pull his hand away from her face, but his attempts where in vain. His hand was going nowhere. "Luna, love," he started, "was there glue in the meal?"

Luna looked confused and shook her head, shaking Neville's arm with it. "No," she answered in her usual serene voice. "Why?"

"You're face is stuck to my hand," Neville admitted smirking a bit. He gave a soft tug on his hand to allow her to see that he was indeed stuck to her face.

"It would appear that way," Luna responded. She pulled her wand from behind her left ear, with some difficulty, because Neville's hand was stuck to the cheek on the left side of her face. She pointed her wand at her cheek and his hand, and then cold water squirted from the tip of her wand to the place where their skin met. Water leaked down on to the black and blue tiles on the floor and finally Neville felt the viscid substance dissolve, and he was able to remove his hand from Luna's face. "Better?"

Neville nodded and flexed his fingers, "What was that?"

"Syrup," Luna responded dreamily.

"Why, Luna?" Neville questioned. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"I was making waffles with the syrup already in it. However, a heliopath gained control of the over, and the _boom,_" she used her hands on the word 'boom' for added dramatics.

"Well, that was very thoughtful," Neville said, kissing her cheek that wasn't covered in syrup. "However, I suggest that we go out tonight seeing as our kitchen is covered in syrup."

"Agreed," Luna said as she waltzed by him and grabbed her coat. "Shall we?"

Neville hesitated before taking the coat from her. "Why don't you go get un-syrupy, and I'll call in an order instead?"

Luna nodded agreeable, before tossing her coat back into the closet and skipping to the shower. Neville rolled his eyes as he picked up her coat and hung it neatly. Over the running water, he could hear Luna yell, "Watch out for that heloipath. He's still in here."

Neville laughed. "Alright, Luna."


	13. Desinence

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** I've never written this pairing. So let me know how I do... If I ever get any readers, that is.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Word: desinence: a termination or ending, as the final line of a verse.<p>

Characters: Severus Snape and Lily Evans

Genre: Angst

Word Count: 449

* * *

><p>The word rang in her ears as she stood and started at a very guilty looking, Severus Snape. The word rang through the corridor that he'd shouted it into. The word had startled everyone in the corridor to stop and stare at the red haired third year. At the sound of the word, the paintings stopped their eternal chatter to see what the reason for the utter insult.<p>

The girl's face was almost as red as her hair. Her green eyes were large and open. Her books were clutched tightly to her chest. The only things running through her mind were the word that he'd uttered to her and the thought of how could he? She was his friend. She'd been there for him when other's had not. She'd gone to his house when they were children and secretly did magic in his backyard. He'd comforted her when Petunia called her a freak. He'd been there for her through this magical journey, and he called her that?

"Lily," Severus said softly. His oily voice cracked slightly. The girl turned her green eyes to him and then looked anywhere but at him. "Lily," he tried again. "I'm sorry. I never meant to call you that." The girl just glared. "Lily, I'm sorry," Severus tried again. However, he knew that it was useless. She wasn't listening. This one sided conversation was desinential, the last that they would have.

Before he could speak again, his body was lifted from the ground, and he was hanging upside down. Snape growled inwardly, but he felt as if he deserved the punishment that James Potter was about to inflict on him. The public humiliation would be nothing compared to what Lily had just endured at his own hands. No matter how hard she tried, Lily Evans would always be a mudblood. It was a fact, and everyone knew it. However, did he have to say it aloud? Did he, her friend, have to call her that hideous word in front of what seemed like a third of the school? He didn't.

"James," Lily said her voice hoarse, probably from clenching her throat to keep from cursing him. "Put him down."

James Potter looked at her as if she were crazy, but couldn't deny her request. Severus wasn't sure that anyone could deny a request from Lily Evans. However, it would have been especially hard to today. Her green eyes were swimming with tears; tears of pain that he, Severus Snape, had brought upon her. James Potter lowered him to the ground roughly, and have him a glare that said 'We'll-finish-this-later'. He then turned oh is heel and left with Lily Evans, truly ending their friendship.


	14. Outrance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I used another day's word in this chapter! See if you can find it. It's my favorite.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Word: outrance: the utmost extremity.<p>

Characters: Lily Luna Potter

Genre: Family

Word Count: 304

* * *

><p>Lily stared blankly at the Forbidden Forest before her. She sat with her legs crossed under her body and her brown eyes glue to the Forest. The forest was quiet tonight. It wasn't a full moon so the howling of the werewolves was absent. The unicorns that often came to the edge of the forest and looked at her carefully, didn't come to stare. The stampeding centaurs that could usually be heard for miles made no sound tonight. Hagrid's hut was dark and gloomy. However, the forest looked the most Cimmerian.<p>

Lily dared not step into the forest. In fact, she sat a good distance away from it. She'd never been into the forest, and she didn't really plan on going into the forest now. Not when her father, the Great Harry Potter, thought that there was another war looming. She wouldn't dare walk into the forest. She could be kidnapped or eaten.

"Lily, why are you out here?" a voice called from behind her. She wasn't startled by it; she'd recognized it from the way that he'd said her name.

"I'm thinking, Al," Lily said slowly. She heard Albus sit down beside her and sigh. "Yes, I was thinking about the war."

"I figured that you would be," he told her. "What about it?"

"Do you think that they'll go for dad?" she asked quietly.

"James said that they would go for us," Albus said. He knew that it was stupid to hide things from Lily. Unlike James, he didn't see her as the little girl that she was fifteen years ago. She was their little sister, but she wasn't so little anymore. "They'd go for where they could hurt dad the most. They'd go after us and mum, then uncle Ron and aunt Hermione."

"James said that?" she asked her brother.

Albus nodded and sighed. They sat in silence for a while on the outrance of the of the forest, just staring at the trees. It was good to have someone there that just sat with her. James would never tell her anything about the war. Her parents pretended that the war wasn't going to happened. However, Albus told her the facts and then left her to mull over them. She liked that about him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said as she stood and walked away from the forest with her brother.


	15. Bonny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I got busy and now I'm like a month behind, so I'm playing catch up for real. So some of these are going to be super short. And I skipped this word... and i don't know how.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word:<strong> bonny: pleasing to the eye

**Characters: **Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom

**Genre: **Romance

**Word Count: **313

* * *

><p>Her dress was gold. It was a strange color on her, what with her hair being so yellow. However, he liked it. It was something that he could get used to. He didn't hate the color. In fact, he loved the color gold. It was one of the colors from the Gryffindor coat of arms. He loved the color. However, it seemed to dim the color of her hair. He loved her hair. It was one of the best parts of her physically appearance, coming in second to her brilliant grey eyes. The golden color of her dress, dimmed the yellow of her hair. As he stood in the corner, he decided that the look was bonny, but he didn't like it in fact he hated it.<p>

"Neville," she mused distantly as she approached him. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen her approaching him, in the bonny gold dress that he didn't like on her. "What where you thinking about? And don't lie, I can see it in your eyes."

Neville laughed. "I was just thinking about how much I don't like this dress." He'd learned that with Luna it was easier to tell her what you were thinking when she asked you the first time. If you didn't, she'd go off on a tangent about some imaginary creatures that crawled into your brain when you lied. So, seeing as Neville didn't want to have strangely named creatures in his head, he'd just told her the truth.

"Why not?" she asked as she looked down at her dress.

"It clashes with your hair," he said as he ran his long fingers through the wavy mass of hair of her head.

"Oh," Luna mused. "Well when we get home you won't have to look at it much longer."

Neville blushed, "Well that sounds like a plan, Mrs. Longbottom."


	16. Alate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, here's another one.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Word: <span>alate<span>: having wings; winged.

Characters: James Sirius Potter and Vanessa Finnagan (OC)

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 409

* * *

><p>"Finnagan!" the messy haired boy shouted as he chased her around the pitch. She laughed a musical laugh and continued to run around the ovular shaped pitch. "Vanessa!" he shouted at her again, but she didn't stop. "Nessa Finnagan," he shouted in a tired voice. She looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes meeting is brown ones , and slowed to a jog, and then she stopped running all together. She stood with her hands on her hips and a large smile on her face. The boy collapsed on the grass and exhaled loudly. "Thank you," he panted.<p>

"Aw, James Potter can't keep up with a girl?" she teased as she sat down beside him. She didn't even sound tired.

"Shut it," James responded still panting. "Can I have that snitch back?" he asked her.

Nessa looked at him and then pulled the alate golden snitch from her pocket. She held it in the palm of her hand and watched its silver wings unfold. She listened to the high pitched humming sound that it made as if flittered about her head. James held his hand up and the golden snitch fell into his hand and its wings curled around it's body. Vanessa pulled her knees to her chest and smiled down at James Potter, Quidditch Capitan.

"What?" James asked looking up at her. He was still out of breath.

"Nothing," she said softly as she looked up at the setting sun. "You know they have flesh memories?" she questioned at she looked the grass at her feet. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw James nod. "You caught that third year, in the Slytherin game. Scorpius knocked you off your broom, but you caught it anyway."

"Why do you remember that?" he questioned.

"Because I spent the night in the hospital wing with you. You were delusional, and kept talking in your sleep."

James' face flushed. "What did I say?"

Vanessa laughed. "Nothing short of you thought I was the best thing since sliced bread."

James rolled his eyes at her, but his face grew redder. "Well, you are the best thing since sliced bread." Vanessa laughed.

"That's why I keep you around, Potter," Vanessa said as she stood up. "Come on," she said as she held her hand out to him. James took it and he laced his fingers within hers.

"You like me," James told her with a smile on his lips.

"Eh," Vanessa squeaked. "That too."


End file.
